


Pet of a Death God

by DannyMainered



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Demons, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Tentacle Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyMainered/pseuds/DannyMainered
Summary: Zachary spent his entire life trying to avoid one thing: Falling into the hands of the powerful Demon who has owned his soul since before he was born. He should have known it was pointless. Dragged kicking and screaming into the palace of the God of death, Zachary comes face to face with a man who is like nothing he could have ever expected. Now he’s left wondering, why was he so afraid in the first place?





	1. Chapter 1

Zachary screamed curses as he was dragged by the fairy knights on either side of himself. The sack over his head was preventing him from seeing where they were going, as if it mattered. As if he didn't already know exactly where they were taking him. He yelped and his backside met the bumpiness of a steep staircase, trying to scramble up high enough not to hit every single one. “Let me go you ignorant asshole, I can fucking walk!”

His cries were unsurprisingly ignored. As they entered what sounded like a massive heavy door, he began to feel colder. It felt like the room was air conditioned at a low temperature, without the unpleasant scent of iron that usually accompanied it. There was a sudden tightness in his chest he could only describe like he was being pulled, drawn in by an invisible force. It caused him to suddenly still his, up till now, constant struggles. The knights faltered for a moment, probably surprised. Then they stopped altogether and he was dropped to the floor like a sack of acorns. Hands still bound to his back, face still covered.

His entire body shuddered as a smooth voice flowed over him, prickling over his skin, reacting with the magic of the glamour covering his body. “Let me see.” The knight moved to take the cover off of his face and Zack could feel the grip on his glamour fade completely. For the first time in a long time he was completely exposed. There wasn’t a single bit left, not even to hide his wings.

Fortunately the light was low enough in the room that it didn't bother his eyes any. He peered from his position on the floor up a raised dais where an extravagant throne sat. But the decorated room or the massive opulence was nothing to Zack as soon as he laid eyes on the Demon sitting on it. He swallowed hard, feeling his entire body tense. The eyes that looked back at him regarded the fae with mild interest.

The God of Death was nothing as Zack had imagined him. He wasn’t an especially tall demon, even seated, he could tell but he was a tall man. Dark hair and Dark violet eyes, Wearing a simple t-shirt and dark jeans, lounging with one leg crossed over the other. Aside from a set of long sharp nails, and a single curved horn on one side of his forehead, he might look almost human. It was the sheer volume of demonic energy that surrounded and overpowered the room that gave him away as anything particularly special.

Zack couldn't speak, or move, he could barely breathe. His heart pounded his chest and his head swam. He had never felt anything so terrifying, and he'd been in the presence of gods before.

“You can untie it.” The knights quickly removed the magic ropes that had help him captive since his capture two days before. The guards were waved away and Zachary was left alone in the room with the god. “Sit up.” He spoke in a voice that shook the fae to his core. It was as if he'd never felt anything real before in his life. So alien but hauntingly familiar. He couldn't help but obey, his body moving to sit with his legs tucked under him. His gaze lowered so he could see the demon but was no longer staring into his eyes.

His mind was reeling with the thoughts, the familiarity of this feeling. Only once before. And even then it was only remotely similar. The ache he'd always felt inside, they craving he could never fill began to ebb, from following a tiny simple command.

“Clever creature. I think you are beginning to understand your place. Who I am.” The man stood to one side looking even more elegant in the new position, Zack could only swallow hard in response. Magic prickled at the back of his mind and he knew his surface, thoughts and emotions were being read. “Even before you were conceived, your soul belonged to me. Trussed you to my service. No bond, no deal, no emotion could compare the the tie you share with me.” He spoke almost lazily and the words hit Zachary filling him with fear at first but along with that, heat pooled in his belly that he couldn't deny.

The monster laughed as the scent of arousal filled the air. “Oh yes I've heard about you. How you were trained to seek pleasure in service like nothing else. As if you could ever deny how you are drawn to me.” The demon stretched a finger and beckoned the fae closer.

Zachary could resist it even if he wanted to, his body screaming at him. That he needed to please his master. To obey, to be claimed. He crawled up the steps slowly and deliberate moving till he was kneeled in front of the god, his skin flushed. The heat in his belly was sinking lower and he was already beginning to get hard. The demon reached out and stroked the Fae's cheek lightly. The touch was like an electric shock and he leaned into it with fervor, unable to stop a gasp from escaping his lips.

“How lovely, little pet, why don't you strip for me.”

The boy did what he was told, tugging off his torn shirt, undoing and shimmying out of his clothes quickly. Not for any sort of show, but efficient as possible. He had never been shy about being naked before but he’d never felt more exposed as he did now, the man's gaze running over his body.

“You may speak, fae-ling. Tell me, what are you called.”

Zack realized he hadn't said a word since he'd entered the room. Though the gods ability to read his mind made it sort of superfluous.

“Zachary.” He said simply, his breath coming out rapidly.

“It speaks so sweetly!” The demon exclaimed in delight. “Tell me pet, what do you desire.”

“I...” He thought and the question bounced around in his head. Knowing what he wanted more clearly than he ever had before. He knew the demon knew. But he’d been asked a question. “I want.... to please...”

Zack yelped as a foot landed on his neck forcing his head to the ground. “You will address me properly slave. I am your Master, your Lord and you will show proper respect when you speak is that understood?”

The pain and the fear when straight to his dick as he squeaked out a muffled. “Yes Master!” He panted hard against the floor and the pleasure that flooded his body at the pleased sound the demon made, caused his body to tremble.

He knew his arousal was becoming more evident and the shoe remained on the back of his neck reminding him of his vulnerability. He suddenly began to feel touches over his back and sides not by fingers, but by smoother more blunt and slick. He froze again in reverence. His lord was touching him. His body screamed. But with what?

Something moved in front of his face making the truth plain the next moment. A purple slick head of what could only be described as a tentacle darted around his neck and as the foot was lifted, his head was raised to a sitting up position held by the appendage. He looked to the death god who had four of the tentacles extruding from what Zachary could only guess was the man's back. It was exciting and erotic in a way that had little to do with the death god. Fantasies he'd had at times in his life filled his head. And hardened his cock.

“Enjoying yourself?” The lord asked amused.

Zachary nodded with a breathy. “Yes Master” Which prompted the demon to wrap tighter around Zack’s neck, to an almost painful degree, It became apparent that his pleasure was of little concern.

The slick feel of them continued to wander over Zack's making him shake and moan. They seemed to be exploring for the moment, testing. Teasing. It was an agonizingly long time before any of them touched him in any meaningful way. Sliding up to his mouth and Zack instinctively licked at it. The action spurred the appendage on and began pushing into the fae’s mouth. Zack could do nothing but allow, the strength behind it was apparent and he gave in with gently testing licks. This tentacle was no wider than the neck of a bottle and slid easily into his mouth exploring, before delving deeper into his throat. Zack gasped reaching up to grab it as it began to cut off his air. His first time actively touching any with his hands, he found it too slick to find any purchase and it filled his throat unhindered. He was struggling, feeling like he would pass out before it would retreat to leave him gasping huge lungfuls of air.

“Fuck.” he muttered more than a little arousal dripping from his lips.

“How delightful it likes to play rough does it?” The god purred and the sound had Zack him nodding furiously.

Compared to the god, Zachary was tiny, His height of barely five feet and his slender frame was nothing in the grip of the appendages let alone the demon god. Another pair of the tentacles extended from behind the man who watched in fascination as they wrapped around Zachary to tease and hold the fae, lifting him to his feet. One was around his belly now and the one that had been in his mouth before seemed to found it pleasant enough, to return there, though it no longer seemed to want to cut off his airway. He moaned around it as it gave shallow thrusts into his mouth, as he lick as the tip. The fluid coating it surprisingly pleasant to taste. In fact once he'd gotten a good mouthful he found it addicting, lapping every last drop he could get, causing it to spurt more into his mouth and he gasped. There were even more tentacles around him now and two wrapped around his thighs and one under his arms and he was suddenly lifted into the air. He willingly spread his thighs, his body hot, his cock leaking with his overwhelming arousal.

Zachary ached like he never had before, longed to be used. To pleasure his owner. A tentacle found the entrance to his body and he cried out and squirmed suddenly at the feeling but didn't have any leverage to do little else but take it. It was as if he'd never been filled before, shuddering as the tentacle breached him, sliding deeper inside. His defenses were shattered, his body, even his mind refused to fight against the immense pleasure that was serving his Master. He could feel the stronger mind wrapped around his and his eyes sought out the others. The demon was no longer standing but, perched at the edge of the thrown focused on the fae. Noises continued to fall from Zack’s mouth unbidden. He was cursing something awful and whimpering helplessly. Feeling the god deeper inside him than anything had ever been. Until without warning the tentacles retracted. He hit the floor of the dais with a wet smack from the fluid that covered his small form. Empty and aching, though he didn't dare touch himself. He glanced at the demon. Wanting to be touched again, and to touch. 

A hum of something like approval passed through his mind in a eerie fashion. He crawled forward, closing to space between them. The demon wasn't quite as tall as he seemed from the steps but on his knees it was easy enough for Zachary to nuzzle against the Death god’s thigh. A hand rested on the back of Zack's head and it was like a buzzing warmth running through his body, every nerve ending tingled. It was even better than the tentacles. The demon chuckled and he heard a snap. The familiar feeling of spatial displacement. Though more smooth than any he'd ever felt before. He found himself in a large bedroom, kneeling on a soft rug but the thigh his head was pressed against was suddenly bare. He lifted his head unable to resist looking, his gaze traveling over his Master's body. Lean and wiry only the faintest lines of demon markings. So similar to his own, Zachary's eyes followed them down over the demon's chest and belly. He swallowed hard as his eyes landed on the others cock. Thicker than any of the tentacles and even half hard it was longer than any humans he seen. 

The Death God smirked and Zackary felt his face heat. Zack felt intimidated and the death god could read it from him. 

“Don’t get shy on me now, don't think you can handle me?” The demon challenged. Zack took a deep breath and gathered his courage, determined to please his master. He leaned in and wrapped his fingers around the length presented to him. He lean in and nuzzled against it. The scent was intoxicating, eagerly he began laving tentative licks over sensitive skin, stroking lightly at the same time. It wasn’t long before the man was fully hard and Zack sighed as he took the tip into his mouth. 

The demon made a small groan of a sound and Zackary was buzzing with satisfaction. He was doing what he was born for. He was pleasing his Master, giving him a little more confidence. He took a little more in his mouth and licked until fluid began leaking from the tip. He lapped it up and began to suck. He felt a hand on the back of his head and breathed quickly as the he was pushed further onto the cock in his mouth. The fae’s jaw ached from the stretch and his airway was quickly cut off. He moaned around it and sucked doing his best with his tongue. The demon didn't let go or stop forcing more of himself into the faes mouth until Zack was dizzy from lack of air. When he let go Zack pulled back to gasp for breath, barely having been able to take half. He panted softly catching his breath and the demon chuckled.

He whined and went back to the task determined to do better. He stroked and licked eagerly moving his mouth back and forth on what he could fit into it. The demon only making the smallest of grunts to betray his enjoyment. More than that though Zack felt the soothing presence of the contented demon in his mind. At some point the tentacles returned, stroking over his arm and neck and back. Wrapping around his belly and teasing over his skin.   
He was shaking with effort and pleasure when the demon pushed him off. He let out a small whimper, distressed. 

“Relax pet, I’m not nearly done with you.” The demon purred and Zack felt himself lifted up. The tentacle pulling him onto the demons lap. The fae’s body was pressed fully up against the demons. He moaned and pressed his cock against the other man's and rocked forward, arm wrapping around his waist as he straddled his thighs. Close like this Zack could fully feel just how much smaller he was than the god. Fingers brushed his neck and Zack tilted his head back submissively. The demon's mouth was instantly on his neck, sharp teeth pressed against his pulse point. 

Zack was broken, he felt tears pricking at the edge of his eyes it felt so good. He arched harshly to the touch rubbing his cock against the demon. Teeth sunk into throat and he cried out a orgasm ripping through him suddenly. His fingers gripping the other’s arms. The demon laughed low and rumbling and pulled away from his neck. 

“Sorry Master… I…” But the words were cut off as the mouth covered his in a deep dominating kiss, he licked his own blood from the God’s tongue. Managing to stay achingly hard. Completely engulfed in the demon. He found himself pressed against the bed when the kiss ended, the larger man's hand wrapped around both of their cocks. Pinned as he was he could do little more than moan and cling. The demon's presence in his mind told him that his master was pleased. It was enough to make him ignore his wings pressed uncomfortably against his back. “Fuck…” He muttered softly and the demon squeezed causing the fae to whine pathetically. He might be embarrassed if he wasn't so blissed out. 

“Please…” He begged, entirely unsure of what he was begging for, easily ignoring the protest of oversensitive flesh. It felt like an eternity pressed there like that but was probably closer to a minute when the demon leaned growled and tensed as he came, spilling hotly over the smaller form beneath his. Zackary whined and shuddered at the intense pleasure rolling through his head. The demon leaned in a growled a low. “Cum.” In his ear and the fae was helpless to disobey. Practically howling as he came a second time with the death god's hand wrapped around his cock. The hand moved away and he felt the weight of the demon moving beside him on the bed. Panting, Zackary ran a hand over his belly collecting a bit of the sticky fluid settled there. He felt more content than he could ever remember being. HIs failed missions, his friends back home, the deals he’d made trying to avoid falling into the death god’s hands meant nothing to him in that moment. If he wasn't so satisfied that might worry him more. He glanced over as the other returned to the bed, not having even noticed he’d moved away. The god’s mind was still wrapped around his making him feel secure. 

“You are unlike any faerie I have ever met.” The demon's voice was pleased so he guessed that was a good thing. A wet cloth dropped on the hand on his belly. He took the hint an quickly began cleaning himself off. 

“You’re not like any god I’ve ever met.” He offered in return. Convincing his body into an upright position. He kneeled on the bed the death god lounging as he watched Zackary. 

“Is that so?” The demon raised a brow. 

“Sort of.” He admitted sardonically. He almost regretted it, fearing reprimand but the demon just grinned reaching a hand down to caress the smaller creatures cheek. Zackary couldn't help but lean into the touch his eyes falling closed, it was like a drug for him. Heady and pleasant. 

“Enjoy that?” 

“Yeah…” He sighed before adding. “Master.” far too late. 

“Guy.” The demon spoke. Zachary's eyes opened looking at the other questioning. “Well It’s what I prefer to be called, Zaphrix Cyrus Dark.” The name fell out of the demon's mouth making Zack go rigid in fear. 

“H..How do you know that name?” His eyes wide. 

The demon laughed darkly. “It’s written all over you plain as day. I know the power of a fae’s name, but nothing of yours is hidden from me. It doesn't really matter. You can’t disobey me.” 

Zack looked down at himself. The silver markings that had marked his flesh since he’d been born that spread from his back to curl around his torso, arms and cheeks, their color had changed from the bright silver to a murky color of grey. He tried to relax and only managed to slightly. It was probably true. Disobeying the god would take away this feeling. Zack didn't think there was anything he wouldn’t do to hold onto the feeling that pleasing the death god’s brought him. But there was still…

“I’m not going to go spreading that around.” Guy waved a hand dismissively. “I’m not big on sharing. And you.” He pointed to the faes chest. “Are mine.” 

Zackary felt his cheeks heat, and though he say anything, his mind confirmed to the demon. Yours. It mattered more than he’d like it to. The sense of identity he’d built, any sense of purpose he’d thought he’d gained. 

“Fairies sleep right?” The death god asked pulling him out of his head.

“Uh Yeah.. I mean yes.. Sir.” Zack blurted. 

“Good. Lets.” 

“Here? With you?” Zack asked suspiciously. 

“Where else are you going to go?” The demon asked. Zack raised a brow and he was suddenly pulled against the demon's chest. It was warm and the man smelled amazing, like sex and slightly spicy. He allowed himself to be cuddled. Something he didn't usually do. Especially after sex. He had to admit he was enjoying it. The Demon's mind retracted a bit and Zack almost panicked but a tendril remained connected. Zack felt himself quickly drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack gets woken up nicely.

Zachary awoke to warm hands coaxing him onto his belly. Relaxed and half awake he complied easily. A mouth against his ear was murmuring something that was probably english, the bigger man’s hand slid between him and the bed and pulled the fae to his hands and knees.

“Morning.” He spoke sleepily. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so well.

“Awake than?” The demon chuckled, grazing his teeth over Zacks shoulder. 

Zack could only nod his skin tingling at the touches. He arched his body seeking more of the sensation pressing himself back against the other man. The demon brushed his fingers lightly over his stomach and Zack could feel the thick length of the others cock pressed against his thigh. The demon wasted little time and Zack felt slick fingers brushing over his ass. He couldn't hold back a moan and a curse spreading his legs a little wider, pressing his face against the pillow. 

“So eager.” Guy praised, a finger pressed against smaller man’s hole. Zack attempted to move back against it but the hand moved from his belly to his hip and held him still. He could only squirm as the finger slowly worked itself into his body. 

His cock throbbed and his head swam, wanting so bad to be filled, to have his master inside him. Another finger joined the first and Zack delighted in the burn of being stretched. His hands gripping the sheets so tight he thought they might rip. 

“Please. Fuck me. Master please I can’t take it anymore.” He pleaded after only a few moments more. 

“Mmm is that so?” The god purred pressing a kiss to the spot on the faes back where his small wings connected to his back. Zack jerked at the sudden unfamiliar pleasure. “Quite sensitive there I see. I’ll have to remember that for later.” He spoke in amusement as he withdrew his fingers. “For now, tell me who you belong to.” He commanded lowly. 

Zack shuddered and whimpered at the lack of stimulation. “Yours.” He answered without hesitation. Barely able to form the words, even when his body screamed it. “Fuck me, take me Please I’m all yours.” He was panting heavily between words shameless in his desperation. It felt like an eternity before the head the demons cock pressed against his entrance. 

“Good boy.” The lord spoke huskily as he began pushing in, hands gripping the fae’s hips hard enough to mark.

Zachary couldn't help but shout, the pain and pleasure of the thick cock pushing into his ass was overwhelming. He was shuddering and biting into his pillow his ability to form coherent words completely lost. But like the night before he felt the demons mind wrapped around his own. He let himself be taken, body and mind giving in without resistance.

Guy groaned as he finally stopped moving now completely hilted inside the smaller body. “Fuck you’re tight.” The demon gasped. It was Zacks turn to chuckle, managing to rock back against the man inside him once before nails dug into his hips. 

The demon growled and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Zacks cock leaked, and the fae was so tempted to touch himself. Knowing if he did he would cum immediately. 

_“Don’t even think about it.”_ The god spoke directly to Zacks mind causing the boy to tremble. He arched submissively on reflex and the god thrust into him again, brushing a spot inside him that made stars dance across his vision.

_“Yes Sir, yours.”_ He responded mentally his body pinned thugoughly to the bed. The demon bagan fucking him in ernest then, setting a brutal pace. Zack was in bliss, only able to keep upright because the demon was holding him. He felt his orgasm building untouched and mewled. A never ending litany of curses and praise filling his head. He was so close to cumming when suddenly the other pulled out. 

Zack wanted to sob, wriggling to look at the demon for answers. He barely had a moment the process before he was flipped over. An arm wrapped around him as hips were lifted off the bed. Thighs spread wide with the god between them. He gasped as the demon thrust back into his body. 

It was even better, seeing dark eyes watching him lustfully. Zachary arched his back allowing the demon to go deeper. He returned to a brutal pace that had the fae panting helplessly. He was so full, felt so good his cock was dripping onto his stomach.

He squirmed and pushed against the death gods chest. The demon chuckled and took the hint holding onto the fae and falling back. Zack moaned deeply as he was pulled upright sitting atop the king fully impaled on the others huge cock. 

He had to hold himself with trembling arms against the bigger man's chest. Any moment seemed like it could have pushed him over the edge. He had been given an order and he refused to disobey. 

“You are a delight to fuck. I could keep you like this forever.” Guy spoke out loud, hands gripping the faeries hips. 

Zack whined at the thought. Nothing sounded better than being able to hang onto this feeling forever. Hands pressed against the chest below him he began to move lifting and falling back down onto the other mans cock. Riding him at a steady pace. The demon seemed content to watch him for a while, only holding on to steady the smaller figure. Though the fae was so small and light he couldn't move nearly as fast as he wanted to, panting with the effort as he bounced on the gods cock. 

The king made a low hum of approval, thrusting up into the faerie's body with in time, angling just right to hit the smaller creatures sweet spot with each. 

Zack was whimpering in ernest than, his mouth hanging open and so aroused it hurt. Fortunately the demon below him looked on the brink of losing his cool composure. His mind sang a litany of pleas he couldn't vocalize, a steady chant of, 

_“Claim me, mark me, use me pleasepleaseplease.”_

He’d never ever felt this good before, it was at the same time way too much and not nearly enough. 

The demon leaned up wrapping his arm around the smaller waist and leaned in sinking his teeth into the base of the fae’s neck. Zack couldn't take it anymore, his movements stilled muscles constricting around the length inside him.

_“Cum.”_

His master commanded directly to his mind, and the thrust once more, hard, and then came just as Zack did, spilling deep inside the fae’s tight channel. 

Zacks orgasm seemed to last an impossibly long time, shuddering against the larger man, their bellies painted with his release.

Guy chuckled and ran a hand up Zacks back to tangle in his sweat damp hair, giving him a little stritch sending tingles down the elfs spine. Zack was steadily catching his breath, he nuzzled against the other, unable to resist in the warm afterglow. 

“Can we do that again?” He asked half teasing.

The king rolled his eyes and grunted, lifting the smaller body off his, slowly. Setting him down on the bed upright on his knees. Cum slowly leaking from the boys abused hole. 

Zack gave the demons shoulder a playful nip. “That wasn't a no.” He commented with grin. 

“As much as I would love to stay in bed and fuck you all day I unfortunately have duties to attend.” He wiped a bit of cum from his chest holding the finger up. Zack didn't need to be told before he latched onto the hand licking the finger clean and sucking lightly in, what he hoped, was an enticing manner. He’d never put any effort in trying to seduce anyone before, but as tired as he was, he feared if he let this moment go, he might lose it forever. 

The demon watched the fae predatorily for a moment before shaking his head with a sigh. “Later” He promised in the low mental command. “Until then.” He spoke aloud. “Behave yourself. I'll have someone give you some money to get some clothes and anything you might need. You are free to roam the city, just return here by sunset and do not leave the city’s limits.” He gave the boy a quick kiss on the forehead before climbing off the bed causing Zacks face to heat. 

“Yes Master.” He replied without question.

“Cute.” Guy chuckled brushing a finger over the blushing cheek before sauntering out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting a story I've written. So I wasn't sure I was going to continue it, but I really like these characters and couldn't stop writing. This chapter is shorter but the next mainly smut. Next one will be longer and have a bit more plot but also be kinkier. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and the Death God bond.

Zachary dried himself off with a big fluffy towel and a contented sigh. He was surprised that the old fashioned looking castle had modern bathrooms. The shower was massive too and it’d been a long time since he had the luxury of indulging in a long hot shower. He looked at himself in a huge mirror that covered one of the walls. There were scratches and bruises on his hips and a dark bruise on his shoulder he hadn't noticed till the hot water had hit it. The demon lord biting him hadn’t really hurt at the time but it sort of ached now, though Zack kind of liked it. The corners of his mouth turning up in a slight grin as he brushed his fingers over it. 

His glamour was still completely gone but he figured if he was going out into the city he would prefer to be concealed. He focused on his magic and let it wash over him. His straight silver hair became dark and slightly curled. His red eyes shifted to a bright emerald green. The small silver wings on his back fading from the mirror. He would usually soften his features into something more human but in the city of monsters there would be no need.

He had never been able to hide the strange markings that had adorned his skin his whole life. Many of his kind had various markings so Zachary had never thought much of them. At least not before last night. Since his first interactions with the death god they had remained a murkier color than their usual pale silver. He was sure now that they had something to do with his bond to the demon. Two days ago that would have disturbed him. Now he was unsure of how he felt about it. He turned to the pile of clothes that one of the grumpy guards had dumped in the bathroom. It would seem they weren’t allowed to kick him around anymore and they weren't happy about it. He didn't blame them, he’d put up quite the fuss during his capture and journey to the Death god’s city. Getting a few good jabs in before they arrived, while being generally obnoxious and unpleasant. It still amused him. He pulled on a pair of dark pants, socks and boots. The rest of the garments seemed to be a violet and black robe that was a bit too big for him. They had the symbol for an acolyte of the death god’s Necromancer cult. It was also sort of warm and a bit scratchy and he immediately hated them. There was also a small sack filled with some gold coins. The money promised to him, good thing because he wanted to find something of his own, soon. This would do for now though, as he left the bathroom seeking an exit to the castle. 

He didn't have the patience to find the door, He had been brought in blindfolded and then teleported to the demons room. There was no luck he was going to navigate the labyrinth of the mansion. He quickly found a window and hopped down from what seemed to be the third floor onto dark green grass wet with morning dew. He found himself on one of the buildings sides and it did indeed look like a old fashioned castle from the outside. Behind the building stretched the towering evergreen forest, In front of the castle the sprawling city of monsters. Dark City. His place of birth but despite this, he barely recognized it. He dashed through the garden grounds before climbing and hopping over a large pointed fence, careful not to touch the iron with his hands using the overlong sleeves of his robe. He wasn’t sure the guards wouldn't actually harass him, but getting around quickly and quietly had always come easy to him. He pulled the hood of his robes up over his head as he wandered into the city. 

Finding somewhere to buy clothes seemed to be harder than expected. He found a marketplace fairly quickly. Much of it open air and teeming with all manner of creatures. He saw sharp teeth and claws everywhere, many more wearing robes similar to his own. The problem was finding a store that sold clothes that he might actually want to wear. He had wandered for nearly an hour past fruit stands and fishmongers, creepy characters peddling what they were calling “Artifacts” but Zack knew them to be little more than cheap jewelry. There were armourers and weapons merchants everywhere. Occasionally there was a diner or a cafe, and was surprised by an electronics store. Clothing was limited to the old fashioned sort that immortal creatures had not yet grown out of. In the end he did find a department store still standing and selling the sort of modern human clothes he had grown accustomed to. He managed to grab a couple of t-shirts, jeans and even a hoodie. He even the hit the jackpot and found v neck shirt with elbow length sleeves in his size! He was ecstatic as he payed, (in gold coins still which was weird), and he left the store in a much better mood. Not before stopping for a slushie of course, which was the best thing humans had ever invented he was sure. 

He had let his hood down in the store and as he walked out the sun was high in the sky and it was warm. He sipped his sugary drink and tried not to think of his friends back in Canada.

He tried. 

They would have given him shit for getting excited over the dumb shirts he liked to wear, stolen his slushie after insisting they didn't want one and than spent half an hour arguing over where to eat. It had always annoyed him to no end. Now he just ached missing them. “Don’t leave the city.” His Master had commanded. 

He couldn’t go back. Ever.

He wouldn’t think about it. He shook his head as if it might shake the thought as was about to take a step when someone bumped into him hard enough to knock him off balance dropping his drink. He automatically turned to sneer. 

“Asshole!” He said with a huff.

The man who had not even paused his walking stopped than and turned. “What did you say you little corpse hugger?” The man was tall and well muscled, with eyes that shined in the light, and inhumanly sharp teeth. 

Zack wiped slushie off of his robe as he grumbled. “You heard me, idiot.” 

The man stalked back to Zack with a low growl in his throat. The creature was in his face grabbing him by the robes and slamming him against the wall barley giving the fae time to yelp. He sniffed at Zack and looked him over. “You’re no cultist. Just a fairy boy wandering a little far from his district all alone.”

The smell of canine hung heavily in the air and Zack cringed away from it. “Get your dog breath out of my face.” Zack was squirming in the werewolf's grip, attempting to gather magic in his hands. 

The man smacked him against the wall and he lost his concentration. “You’re a little pest you know that, I’m going to have fun ripping you apart.” The were gave the shell of his pointed ear a wet lick and Zack shuddered in disgust. The wind knocked out of him he gasped for breath. The two others that were with the werewolf crowded closer, chuckling. 

That was the point that Zack started to worry. It had been a long time since Zack had to fight on his own, usually surrounded by his monster hunting friends. If this werewolf decided he was going to kill him, something that didn't seem to bother the crowd on the street to his dismay, going by how many gathering around in sick fascination, there was little he’d be able to do to stop him. The man opened a mouth full of too many teeth going in for a bite when Zack fell to the ground, covered suddenly in wet gore.

Standing on in the spot the werewolf had been a moment before, stood the Death God. Onlookers stared in shock everything within the vicinity painted in red. If he hadn't have seen it himself he wouldn't have believed that Guy had just exploded out of the hulking werewolf. 

The king looked down at Zachary before turning to the crowd. He glared darkly and all of them shrunk back. The two buddies looked horrified. “This fae belongs to me. Nobody touches my things without my permission.” His voice bone chillingly cold, though not especially loud it filled the street anyway. 

The two nodded quickly, practically shaking, dark energy pouring out of the demon in waves. “Understood?” The king asked. 

The two piped back with a “Yes my Lord!” Before scampering off quicker than Zack had ever seen anyone run. Any others still gathered quickly hurried on their way without a word. 

Zack couldn’t bring himself to do anything but stare, a warmth blossoming inside him, and not from the heated blood he was covered in. 

“You know, I already regret that. I liked this shirt.” The god frowned down at himself, the graphic tee he was wearing obscured by blood and werewolf bits. He offered Zack a hand. The fae took it gingerly but he was pulled to his feet before he could attempt to stand up on his own. “Didn’t take you long to get in trouble.” Guy remarked. 

Zack huffed going to pick up his bags and realizing his hand was still held in the death gods. “I’ve never been good at holding my tongue.” The king smirked and pulled the boy against him, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. The fae whined into it, clinging to the demons shirt with his free hand. 

“I like your tongue.” Guy spoke as the kiss broke letting go of the other completely. He turned to Zack’s shopping bags. “Yours?” He asked. 

Zack nodded scooping them up, the plastic had saved them mostly from the carnage. The demon king snapped his fingers and they disappeared. The fae looked at him. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll be back at home.” Guy reatched out an flicked a bit of flesh off his sleeve. “You need anything else before we head back?”

“I don't think so, though I’m really hungry.” Zack spoke softly still a little flustered. 

“We’ll head back and change before lunch.” The king surprised him further by putting a arm around the fae’s back, He looked up at the demon and just like that they were standing within the castles gates. The demon walked forward and Zack followed closely behind. The doors opened for them and guards watched them as they walked through the entry hall. After their hurried teleport the night before Zachary was glad that they were walking upstairs this time, being able to note the path to get to the demons room.

They changed out of the bloody clothes quickly, the demon only giving him a few teasing gropes as they undressed, he rubbed the fae’s hair mostly clean with a wet towel before surprising Zack with a full wardrobe. Apparently the demon had picked out a few things himself to fill it. Some a bit more formal than anything the elf had gone looking for, some a more faerie style. The rest were all exactly like the clothes he’d bought that day. He tugged on a dark t-shirt and some shorts. Socks or shoes were forgone in favor of the demon kissing him again once he’d finished putting them on. He’d attempted to go further but the king had just chuckled and told him lunch was ready. He wanted to argue but his stomach had other ideas, urging him to choose food. He hadn't had a proper meal since he’d been caught. The death god changed into a pair of dark jeans and a shirt with a video game logo that made Zack laugh. 

“You play video games?” He asked as they headed back down the stairs. 

“Are you kidding, it gets so boring in this city how else is a all knowing demon god supposed to spend his time.” He spoke like it was perfectly normal. 

The dining room sported a massive long table piled with a buffet of mouthwatering food. They ate and chatted about games that the demon like to play. RPGs mostly it turned out, something Zack knew a little about, at least enough to keep up with a conversation. It was impossible for Zack not to relax despite the dark foreboding energy that hung around the king, or the fact that he’d brutally murdered a man less than an hour before. Zack finished his meal seated atop the demons lap licking blackberry cobbler off the demons fingers. He was so full and so comfortable he figured he could take a nap right there, except that there was a promise of something much more tempting pressed against his ass. Since arriving at the castle Zack had felt the low buzz of arousal burning under his skin but now that he had eaten it was at forefront of his mind. The king’s promise to him this morning playing through his mind. 

To his surprise he wasn't taken back up to the bedroom, instead they ended up in a bathroom he hadn’t been in yet, a huge ornate tub set in the middle. A steaming bath already drawn for them. Zack couldn't get his clothes off fast enough when he saw it. 

“Oh hell yes.” He sighed sinking into water almost too hot. He watched intently as the demon slid in beside him. “You have no idea how badly I missed baths.”

“They’re alright. Much better when there's someone to share with.” The king already crowding into the smaller’s space.

“Oh like you don't have a harem of slaves willing to bathe with you.” Zack mocked before he could stop himself. 

The demon raised a brow and Zack lowered his head submissively afraid he’d overstepped. Guy’s presence remained relaxed though. He simply shrugged. “I don’t trust easily.”

Zack tilted his head at the guarded look on the king’s face. “You trust me?” He asked moving closer to the other man. 

Sharp nails grazed over the back of his neck sending a shock of pleasure down his spine. “Trust is a strong word, it helps that you are physically incapable of disobeying or lying to me.” Zack arched to the touch letting himself be drawn against the demon. 

“Or that I seem to be hardwired to want to please you.” He clung lightly to the demons shoulders, as he nuzzled his chest. Focusing on the fingers gently rubbing against the back of his neck and not nagging doubts in the back of his mind. Wondering if he would ever get to have a choice in this life. If the emotions he was feeling could ever be real. 

Guy pressed his teeth against his shoulder dragging them over his skin. He gasped and shuddered pressing his now completely hard cock against the demons thigh. The heady feel of pleasure filling him was easy to focus on, to drown in. Guy was licking at the mark on his neck with a possessive growl and Zack reached out to brush his fingers over the other man’s erection. The hot bath and talented fingers playing over his skin was enough to have him blissed out. Lose himself in lust and let it drive him. He licked and kissed under Guy’s chin, fingers squeezing the cock in his hand. 

A sharp tug on his hair caused him to yelp in surprise and pain, eyes focusing on the other man. Dark eyes stared into his, the demons mouth in a hard line. Zack attempted to read the emotion of the demon in his mind but found them guarded. 

“Fate can’t force you to want me, little one. I can compel your actions, not desire. Your obedience, not devotion.” He was staring hard at the fae. Zack mind raced with the implications. 

“I.. barley know you.” He spoke slowly, unsure. 

“That’s not entirely true. As I know you. I watched you dream for a century, you’ve lived in this city and felt my power most of your life. Even without speaking we’ve tasted each other.” 

Zack lowered his head staring at their distorted reflections on the surface of the water. He hadn’t thought much about the demon’s power in the city before it fell. But it had always been there. He knew others back before the word ended, that hated the feeling of Dark city. Zack had always been oddly comforted by it. Maybe that’s why he had never left, even when things were at their worst. Guy brushed his finger over one of the faes cheeks and Zack looked back at him. The soft look in the demons eyes caused an unfamiliar ache in his chest.

“Zachary. Do you truly want me?” 

The demon was holding him in place, forcing their gazes to remain locked and keeping Zack from moving away. Did he? He wondered and knew the king was monitoring his thoughts, erratic as they were. If he set aside the lust and pleasure he felt around the god would he still want to be here? He thought about it about their conversation at lunch and the night before sleeping soundly in the kings arms. He wasn’t really certain. Maybe it could be more, he could see himself easily finding a place at the demon’s side. Their easy companionship leading to a deeper bond. Even… 

Zack shook the notion from his head as quickly as it entered. But it was too late the god was already grinning at him like a cat. 

“Even?” He teased letting Zackary go. The fae buried his face against the king's shoulder and whined, his cheeks burning up. 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” He spoke truthfully while still avoiding that terrifying four letter word even in his own mind. He pulled back to look at the demon once more. The king allowed Zack into his mind a bit and he felt the other man's pleasure at the situation. He liked that Zachary liked him, because he liked Zack. 

The boy felt bashful suddenly and began sinking into the water, Guy laughed having to grab Zack by the scruff like a puppy to keep him from going completely under in his embarrassment. Lust stabbed through Zachary's mind and he wasn't sure if it was his own or the gods. “Bedroom.” The king growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up being a lot longer and sappier then I meant for it to be, but the next chapter is going to be all kink I swear!


End file.
